Chasseurs de Trésors
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ryûto a échoué dans sa quête du fragment d'étoile alors, pour se consoler, il décide de se lancer dans une nouvelle chasse au trésor. Avec l'aide de Kakeru.


**Disclaimer:** MFB ne m'appartient pas. Si j'avais les droits de l'anime, j'aurais fait une saison entière avec Kakeru. Et Ryûto. Ça aurait été génial de les voir rencontrer tous les autres. Surtout Yû. Vous imaginez tout ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre pour embêter Kyoya? Et les réactions de chacun en apprenant que non seulement Kyoya a un frère, mais qu'en plus il est _sympa_ avec lui x) Bref, j'arrête. Bonne lecture.

PS: Sinon, quelqu'un sait pourquoi Kakeru n'est pas disponible quand on choisit les persos des fics?

 **Chasseurs de Trésors**

Du sable et des rochers s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas un buisson pour donner un peu de couleur à cette étendue désertique. Le ciel lui-même était empli de nuages gris, comme s'il avait décidé de s'accorder à la monotonie du paysage. Rien, pas le moindre animal, ne semblait pouvoir vivre ici. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de civilisation. Pourtant, dans ce lieu à l'écart de tout, un soupir résonna.

Ryûto était assis sur un affleurement rocheux, les bras croisés. Il voulait partir chercher de nouveaux trésors, seulement, il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches. Il devait se donner un objectif clair. Ça ne servait à rien de partir au hasard en espérant trouver quelque chose. C'était ridicule même. Il réfléchissait à diverses légendes dont il avait entendu parler, mentionnant des trésors, se demandant lequel serait le plus intéressant à trouver. Le choix s'avérait difficile. Surtout que sa dernière quête avait lamentablement échoué. De quoi ébranler le moral de n'importe qui.

 _Ça m'apprendra à écouter mon frère, tiens. J'aurais dû continuer ma route au lieu de vouloir faire comme lui, de faire évoluer mon Dragonis comme il a fait évoluer son L-Drago. Ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps._

-Un chasseur de trésors qui poursuit la seule chose qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir... C'est minable.

Il lui fallait un nouvel objectif. Les trésors du Peuple des Dragons? Peut-être... Ils étaient particulièrement durs à trouver – ce qui augmentait leur intérêt à ses yeux. Et, d'une certaine façon, ils lui revenaient de droit.

Il se leva en s'étirant. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à commencer ses recherches maintenant.

-Yahaaa!

-"Yaha"? répéta-t-il, surpris.

Cette voix... Il la reconnut immédiatement mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ici?

Le bruit rugissant d'un moteur déchira le silence. Ryûto se baissa. Une machine le survola fugacement avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui. Une moto. Une seule personne était capable de faire une telle entrée. Voilà qui confirmait l'identité du nouveau venu. Le moteur fut coupé et le silence revint. Le conducteur sauta à côté du véhicule. Un grand sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

-Kakeru, le salua Ryûto même s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait devant lui.

-Salut Ryûto, répondit-il comme si la situation était tout à fait normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te voir!

Ça semblait être une telle évidence quand il le disait que Ryûto avait presque honte d'avoir posé la question.

Kakeru embrassa les environs du regard, sans remarquer que sa présence le déstabilisait. Il semblait intrigué par le paysage. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

-Je comprendrai jamais comment mon frère fait pour s'entraîner dans des endroits pareils, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Comment tu as su où me trouver?

Kakeru porta de nouveau son attention sur lui. Son air songeur disparut tandis qu'il lui souriait de nouveau.

-C'est Madoka qui me l'a dit.

Ça n'avançait pas beaucoup Ryûto de savoir ça. Il n'avait pas parlé au groupe de Ginga depuis des semaines. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne n'aurait dû savoir sur quel continent il se trouvait. Surtout pas Kakeru.

Pas que sa visite le dérangeait.

-Comment elle l'a su?

Kakeru haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas important du moment que j'ai pu te trouver, hein?

Ryûto ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.

-Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière?

-Non! J'ai juste fini tous les tournois de moto et de beyblade auxquels je pouvais participer aux États-Unis et je les ai tous gagné. Une autre compétition de moto m'intéressait mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de m'y inscrire. Soit-disant que je suis trop jeune. Tant pis. J'ai plein de temps libre maintenant au moins!

-Tu ne voudrais pas en profiter pour voir ton frère? s'étonna Ryûto.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Kakeru adorait Kyoya et profitait de chaque occasion pour passer du temps avec lui.

-Bien sûr! Mais il est encore parti s'entraîner dans un endroit complètement perdu. Personne ne sait où il est. J'irai le voir quand je pourrai.

-Oh, d'accord.

Ryûto n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très bavard et ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler beaucoup. Sans compter que, d'habitude, il restait seul pendant ses voyages. Voyages qui occupaient la plus grande partie de son temps. Ou il était avec son frère, qui était encore moins bavard que lui. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien cette partie de sa personnalité.

-Et toi, t'as fait quoi dernièrement? s'enquit Kakeru.

-Pas grand chose, eut-il honte d'avouer. Je viens juste de décider quel nouveau trésor je vais traquer.

Les yeux bleus scintillèrent. Oh oh. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

-Où? demanda Ryûto même s'il connaissait très bien la réponse.

Il pourrait avoir de la chance, sur un malentendu Kakeru pouvait parler d'autre chose. Il avait le droit d'espérer.

-Chasser des trésors bien sûr! Ça doit être amusant, j'aimerais bien essayer.

-Euh... Eh bien...

Kakeru s'approcha doucement, plein d'espoir. Et carrément attendrissant.

-Pourquoi pas, capitula-t-il.

De toute façon, il l'aurait ennuyé avec cette idée jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

-Super!

Kakeru s'assit à côté de lui.

-On commence par quoi?

-Hm. Rassembler des informations. J'ai quelques données avec moi mais il me faudra du temps pour les analyser en détail. Il y a une ville pas loin. On devrait y aller.

-OK!

Kakeru bondit sur ses pieds. Il sautilla jusqu'à sa moto et l'enfourcha. Il dévisagea Ryûto, attendant... attendant quoi? Il lui fit finalement signe de venir. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Monte.

Le blanc avança en hésitant. Il avait déjà roulé une fois avec Kakeru. Il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Sa manière de conduire était... particulière. Terrifiante. Ça ressemblait à un mélange entre la course, la fuite et une démonstration acrobatique.

 _Ce n'était pas si horrible. Je dois déformer la réalité, c'est tout. C'est sûrement ça._

Cette tentative d'auto-persuasion ne fonctionna pas.

Il s'assit derrière Kakeru et s'accrocha à sa taille.

-Prêt? s'amusa celui-ci.

Ryûto marmonna quelque chose qu'il prit pour un assentiment. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Dès les premiers mètres, Ryûto resserra sa prise. Il était complètement cinglé d'avoir accepté. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Kakeru roulait à toute vitesse, évitant habilement les obstacles sans faire mine de ralentir. Ils laissaient un sillage de poussière derrière eux. Ryûto ferma les yeux. Ressentir les cahots du véhicule suffisait à l'affoler. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir comment Kakeru conduisait en plus.

-Accroche-toi bien, lui ordonna Kakeru.

-Pourquoi?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Grave erreur: un précipice se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

-Il y a un pont plus loin! s'étrangla-t-il.

-Je sais! rit Kakeru. Mais ce sera bien plus rapide comme ça!

Ryûto voulut protester mais il n'en eut pas le temps: la moto s'envola. Il s'agrippa encore plus fort.

Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté du gouffre. Kakeru garda l'entier contrôle du véhicule par il ne savait quel miracle. Sa prise se relâcha légèrement. Ses bras tremblaient. La peur laissa place à un certain soulagement. Ils ne s'étaient pas écrasés au fond du gouffre.

Ils atteignirent le village sans une égratignure. La seule chose qui témoignait de leur folle chevauchée étaient leurs habits couverts de poussière.

Kakeru ralentit l'allure au point qu'ils puissent voir chacune des maisons. Les habitants sortirent pour les observer avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne devaient pas souvent croiser d'étrangers.

-Alors?

-On a qu'à s'arrêter dans ce restaurant là, le temps que je consulte mes recherches.

Kakeru se gara près du bâtiment désigné. Ils entrèrent. La température chuta agréablement: les épais murs de pierre protégeaient de la chaleur extérieure. Ryûto s'installa à la table du fond, dos au mur. Kakeru s'assit à côté de lui. Ryûto extirpa un carnet de son sac. Il le feuilleta. Kakeru tentait vainement de lire ce qu'il y avait griffonné.

-C'est écrit en quoi?

-Un mélange d'anciens alphabets. Je l'utilise pour qu'on soit incapable de me voler mes recherches.

-Cool.

Il feuilleta le carnet. Rien d'intéressant. Il avait déjà fouillé tous les lieux qui y étaient mentionnés. Cela lui mina le moral. Peut-être qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose.

Il lut plus attentivement. Plus le temps passait, plus Kakeru s'impatientait. Il gigotait, ne tenant plus en place.

-Je peux rien faire pour t'aider? finit-il par demander.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Il se leva d'un bond.

-D'accord. Je vais entraîner Chimera alors. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Il se précipita dehors, manquant de peu de renverser d'autres clients. Ryûto le regarda partir, perplexe. Kakeru avait quelques points communs avec son frère, finalement. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il se moquait du danger et prenait des risques sans montrer un signe de peur; il n'avait aucune patience.

Sans parler du nom de son attaque spéciale.

OK, il avait réussi à s'effrayer tout seul. C'était pas incongru mais carrément flippant là.

D'un autre côté, Kakeru était poli, gentil et aimait proposer son aide. Voilà. Les ressemblances étaient minimes.

Après s'être rassuré, il se plongea de nouveau dans ses recherches. Des données l'interpellèrent. Il les examina plus minutieusement, afin de s'assurer que l'impatience ne le trompait pas. Il ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle déception.

Des noms revenaient dans plusieurs parties de son carnet, mentionnés dans des légendes diverses. Son impression première se confirmait. Des trésors légendaires qu'il n'avait pas encore cherché l'attendaient. S'il croyait ces légendes, il y en avait un pas loin d'ici.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Parfait. Cette journée s'améliorait, tout compte fait.

Il rangea son carnet dans son sac et se précipita dehors. Il lui tardait de raconter à Kakeru ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Il courut sur l'allée principale, vers l'entrée du village. Comme il le supposait, c'était là que le vert avait décidé de s'entraîner.

-Maintenant Chimera!

La toupie se propulsa en l'air en s'appuyant sur les rochers.

-Danse sauvage de la bête!

Elle se précipita sur le sol. L'impact souleva un nuage de poussière. Quand le-dit nuage retomba, il laissa apparaître un fossé dans lequel la toupie tournait encore.

-C'était mieux que la dernière fois, la félicita Kakeru.

Ryûto s'avança.

-J'ai trouvé où on pourrait commencer nos recherches.

Kakeru se tourna vers lui.

-Vraiment?

Ryûto opina. Kakeru ouvrit la main pour que sa toupie vienne s'y réfugier. Il la rangea dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors?

Ryûto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est à quelques kilomètres au sud d'ici.

-OK!

Ils se remirent en route. Ryûto eut un peu moins peur cette fois-ci. Peut-être s'habituait-il à la manière de conduire de Kakeru. Un saut plus violent que les autres l'incita à resserrer sa prise. Ou pas. Il avait parlé trop vite.

Le paysage qui défilait autour d'eux gardait son uniformité. Roches grises, terre desséchée, arbres rabougris au loin. Il se répétait inlassablement. La seule chose qui changeait était le ciel à mesure que le temps passait. Finalement, le paysage se modifia quelque peu. Les roches devinrent plus omniprésentes, occupant la quasi-totalité de l'espace, coupant l'horizon.

-Tu peux ralentir? Je crois qu'on se rapproche. Ce serait dommage de manquer des indices.

Et il ne demandait pas ça uniquement par peur.

Kakeru obtempéra. Un peu plus loin, des traces de ruines leur indiquèrent qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Kakeru arrêta la moto et ils descendirent pour continuer leurs recherches. Les marques d'une ancienne civilisation se multiplièrent. Des fondations de mur, des pierres semi-taillées, de la vaisselle. Rien d'exceptionnel mais de bons indices tout de même.

Ils avancèrent comme ça jusqu'à une falaise qui s'élevait au-dessus des restes de cette cité antique.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, marmonna Kakeru, visiblement déçu.

-Au contraire!

-Hm?

Ryûto montra la falaise.

-Les ruines – et le trésor – doivent être cachés là-dedans.

-Pour de vrai?

Il opina puis son regard se posa sur le ciel qui prenait des teintes orangées.

-Par contre, ça devra attendre demain.

-Quoi? Mais on a pas avancé du tout aujourd'hui.

-Ce ne serait pas prudent d'escalader ça alors que la nuit tombe.

Kakeru ne sembla pas convaincu. Il aida néanmoins Ryûto à préparer leur campement. Ils firent un cercle avec des pierres pour allumer un feu sans risque. Quand la nuit tomba, ils étaient le plus confortablement installés possible. Ryûto avait préparé le dîner – Kakeru n'avait emporté avec lui que quelques affaires, n'ayant pas prévu ce voyage – et Kakeru l'avait submergé de questions pendant le repas. Puis, pour pouvoir commencer leur chasse au trésor le plus tôt possible, ils avaient décidé de dormir.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Ryûto regardait encore ses notes, espérant trouver des indices sur le trésor exact qui sommeillait dans ces ruines. Kakeru, les bras croisés sous la tête, regardait les étoiles.

-C'est drôle quand même.

Ryûto se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Ça devait être visible sur son visage car Kakeru précisa.

-C'est un truc de dragons d'amasser des trésors comme ça. Dragon, tu sais, comme ta toupie et ton nom.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne me fais pas influencer par le spectre de ma toupie.

Kakeru se contenta de rire.

-Tu ne me crois pas?

-C'est pas si grave tu sais. T'es pas le seul qui se laisse influencer par le spectre de sa toupie.

-Tu parles de ton frère qui se prend pour un lion solitaire et bla bla bla.

Kakeru continua de rire, sans même se vexer de la façon dont il parlait de son frère. OK. Il était parti loin là.

-Te vexe pas! C'est pas si grave.

-Je ne me comporte pas comme un dragon à cause de Dragonis.

-Bien sûr! se moqua Kakeru, sans aucune trace de sincérité.

Ryûto fit la moue, puis une idée lui vint. Avec un petit sourire, sûr de sa victoire, il lança:

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Bah oui, si on se laisse tous influencer par nos toupies, tu vas me dire le point commun que tu as avec Chimera.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Kakeru en trouve un et il serait forcé de renoncer à cette histoire ridicule.

Kakeru prit Chimera dans sa main et l'observa. Il la montra à Ryûto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je suis si rapide que personne ne peut me rattraper.

-Pardon?

-Les chimères. Elles courent si vite que personne ne peut les attraper. C'est notre point commun.*

Il se remit à rire. Ryûto soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à le convaincre de la bêtise de sa théorie, apparemment. Il rangea son carnet et se rallongea, tournant le dos à son ami.

-On doit dormir si on veut être en forme demain.

D'immenses yeux bleus apparurent à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

-Tu boudes?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

C'était ridicule de bouder. Et pas du tout son genre.

Kakeru étouffa un rire en se rallongeant à sa place.

-Bonne nuit alors.

-À toi aussi, marmonna Ryûto.

Kakeru pouffa.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, l'enthousiasme les gagna. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir agir. Ils se dépêchèrent de manger et de rassembler leurs affaires puis se placèrent au pied de la falaise. Son sommet disparaissait dans les nuages. Une corniche semblait les attendre une dizaine de mètres plus haut mais peu de prises s'offraient à eux. L'ascension promettait d'être difficile.

-On doit escalader cette falaise. Le problème, c'est que ça a l'air trop abrupt sur les dix premiers mètres jusqu'à la corniche.

-On pourrait s'aider d'une corde.

Ryûto lui sourit avec indulgence.

-Il faudra quand même que le premier grimpe seul.

-Pas forcément.

Là, il commençait à l'intriguer. Kakeru lui réclama une corde qu'il lui donna – en tant que chasseur de trésors, il était prêt à tout un tas d'éventualités. Kakeru la noua pour former un lasso. Il regarda son objectif et lança la corde d'un mouvement sûr. Il l'accrocha du premier coup. Il tira sur la corde pour affirmer sa prise et s'assurer qu'elle maintiendrait leur poids.*

-Tu vois?

-Où t'as appris ça?

Kakeru lui sourit. Ryûto décida de grimper en premier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami prendre des risques à sa place. Ce fut plus simple qu'il ne l'imaginait et il arriva en haut sans encombre. La corniche qu'il voulait atteindre était assez large. Une grotte attira son attention. Elle était naturelle à première vue.

-Il y a quelque chose...

-Hé! protesta Kakeru. Attends-moi!

Malgré son impatience croissante, il attendit Kakeru qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Les premiers pas furent les plus faciles à franchir: la lumière extérieure les suivait et les guidait. Elle décrut lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans le noir. Pas un noir complet. Mais suffisamment important pour les obliger à avancer à tâtons.

-Dragonis!

Ryûto projeta sa toupie. Elle s'entoura d'un halo d'électricité qui éclaira leur route.

Ils purent reprendre un rythme de marche normal. Le sol descendait sous leurs pas. La grotte s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle aux murs taillés. Des torches éteintes s'alignaient sur les parois. De l'autre côté, une porte leur faisait face. Ils s'en approchèrent. Elle était forgée dans une pierre lisse et bleuté. D'étranges et élégants motifs la ornaient.

-Comment on fait maintenant?

-Il doit y avoir une manière de l'ouvrir...

Les adolescents fouillèrent la pièce de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Ils retournèrent près de la porte.

-Peut-être qu'un de ces motifs sert à actionner l'ouverture, proposa Ryûto.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Ils appuyèrent sur plusieurs reliefs en partant du plus bas. Un déclic se fit entendre. Kakeru lui adressa un immense sourire, teinté de fierté.

-J'ai trouvé!

Un bruit étrange les fit se retourner. Le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient glissait lentement vers les parois, laissant apparaître un gouffre profond. Affolés, ils se dépêchèrent d'appuyer sur les autres reliefs. Un autre déclic. Cette fois-ci, Ryûto l'avait provoqué. Un nouveau bruit, comme le raclement du métal contre la pierre. Désagréable. Inspirant la méfiance. Des dizaines de toupies jaillirent du gouffre. Un autre déclic. Cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent dans un couloir. Elle se referma juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque. Les adolescents restèrent quelques secondes étendus sur le sol, osant à peine respirer. Ils échangèrent un regard. Ryûto se redressa en s'époussetant.

-Reste près de moi, on ne sait pas sur quoi d'autre on peut tomber.

Kakeru opina en silence.

Ils avancèrent dans un calme assourdissant. Malgré leur méfiance rien d'autre n'arriva. Le peuple qui avait construit ce sanctuaire devait croire que la barrière naturelle et les quelques pièges installés à l'entrée le protégeaient avec assez d'efficacité.

Ils se retrouvèrent une vaste salle. Les murs lisses aux reflets bleutés renvoyaient la lumière de Dragonis, donnant à tout ce qui s'y trouvait un halo surnaturel. Elle était presque entièrement vide: il n'y avait qu'un autel en son centre.

Ils avancèrent vers lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué à prime abord, mais un coffret reposait sur l'autel. Il était sculpté dans la même pierre que l'autel. Ryûto le souleva délicatement et attendit. Pas de bruit suspect. Pas de lumière étrange. Rien. Alors, il l'ouvrit. Une orbe d'or reposait dans un écrin rouge. Il la récupéra. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était mais il s'en moquait. Il était déjà content d'avoir réussi.

-C'est ça le trésor? demanda Kakeru avec intérêt.

Ryûto lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Apparemment. On s'est bien débrouillés.

-Ouaip. Sinon, tu sais comment on va sortir d'ici j'imagine.

Ryûto pinça ses lèvres. Il avait oublié ce détail. L'entrée était devenue impraticable à cause des pièges qu'ils avaient déclenché.

-Peut-être qu'en revenant sur nos pas, on trouvera un moyen de sortir.

Kakeru opina. Ils firent le chemin inverse, Dragonis leur servant encore d'éclaireur. La porte qui les avait sauvé des toupies était demeurée fermée. C'était leur seule issue. Ryûto fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre. Il n'y avait pas de motifs de ce côté-ci.

Un chuintement se fit entendre. Il sursauta.

-Chimera!

Il dévisagea Kakeru.

-Tu vas pas faire ça?

-Tu as une autre idée?

Ryûto hésita un instant puis capitula. Après tout ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il détruirait un site archéologique pendant ses recherches.

-Dragonis. Marteau foudroyant.

-Coup spécial! Danse sauvage inversée de la bête!

Kakeru lui semblait un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de détruire cette porte.

La porte ne résista pas face à la force combinée des deux attaques spéciales. Un trou se forma en son centre, suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser. Sauf que de l'autre côté, le gouffre était toujours là. Manque de chance.

Ryûto se pencha. Un léger rebord dépassait des murs. Ils avaient un moyen de sortir, finalement. Il fit part de son idée à Kakeru qui l'accepta sans enthousiasme.

Ryûto se glissa hors de leur abri et longea les murs. Le manque de visibilité ne l'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Dragonis de lui servir d'éclaireur – il n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa chère toupie. Il finit par atteindre l'autre côté de la salle, là où elle rejoignait la grotte. Quand il fut en sécurité, il le signala à Kakeru qui quitta le temple à son tour. Ils empruntèrent le seul chemin possible, laissant le sanctuaire derrière eux. La lumière croissante leur indiqua que la sortie approchait. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Un ciel bleu les accueillit. Ils restèrent un moyen là, à profiter de la lumière du jour, puis descendirent et retournèrent sur les restes de leur campement.

-C'était amusant! s'exclama Kakeru en s'asseyant sur sa moto.

-Ouais.

-Tu veux que je te conduise quelque part?

Ryûto secoua la tête.

-Je vais rester un peu dans le coin. Je trouverai peut-être un autre trésor intéressant. Et toi?

Kakeru réfléchit.

-Je pense que je vais aller voir Ginga et ses amis. Ils ont l'air sympa – et ils sauront peut-être où se trouve mon frère. Au pire, je ferai des duels contre eux.

Ils rirent.

-Tu sais où se trouve l'aéroport au moins?

-Bien sûr!

Ryûto n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il n'en dit rien, toutefois. Il voulait quitter son ami en bons termes.

-Je peux t'y accompagner?

-T'es sûr? C'est loin.

-C'est pas grave. Ça me donnera le temps d'examiner ce trésor. Et de lui trouver un nom peut-être.

Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il avait peur qu'il se perde en chemin.

Kakeru accepta. Ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport – que Ryûto lui indiqua. Il roula si vite, qu'ils mirent aussi peu de temps à y aller qu'ils en auraient mis pour rejoindre le village dans lequel ils s'étaient posés. Kakeru acheta un ticket pour Bey-City et partit en lui promettant de revenir.

Ryûto sortit du bâtiment. Il s'éloigna tranquillement de l'agitation de la ville. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, il fit sortir l'orbe de son sac et la porta à la lumière pour l'examiner. Une ligne courait tout autour. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté et les tourna dans des sens contraires. L'orbe s'ouvrit. Elle contenait un dragon occidental sculpté dans de l'or.

Il sourit.

C'était bien un truc de dragon, finalement.

 **Fin**

*Cette caractéristique des Chimères est présente dans L'héritage des Darcer de Marie Caillet.

*Oui Kakeru sait se servir d'un lasso. Très bien même. Regardez le chapitre spécial dans lequel il apparaît.


End file.
